The present invention relates to tools for bending structural elements, and more particularly, to a tool for bending ceiling support rods.
Many offices and retail establishments include suspended ceilings, wherein a horizontal framework suspended a predetermined distance from the floor supports a ceiling material, such as drywall or ceiling tiles. The framework is suspended from a support ceiling structure by support rods. Support rods for supporting a drywall ceiling are typically of a larger gauge than support rods used for supporting an acoustic tile ceiling. Each support rod is bent at a predetermined location to support part of the framework. As will be appreciated, each support rod must be bent at the same distance from the floor to assure a level ceiling.
The present invention provides a tool for bending ceiling support rods that support a ceiling framework.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a tool for bending ceiling support rods. The tool includes a first lever having a first handle portion and an associated first jaw portion. The first jaw portion has two, spaced-apart jaw members, each having a jaw edge. A second lever having a second handle portion and an associated second jaw portion is provided. The first lever and the second lever are pivotally mounted to each other, wherein the first jaw portion and the second jaw portion are opposite each other and are movable relative to each other when the first and second handle portions are compressed. The second jaw portion moves along a path between the jaw edges of the jaw members of the first jaw portion when the handle portions are compressed toward each other. The second jaw portion is movable from a first position wherein the second jaw portion is spaced-apart from the first jaw portion to a second position wherein the second jaw portion is disposed between the jaw edges of the first jaw portion.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a tool for bending ceiling support rods. The tool includes a first lever and a second lever. The first lever has a first handle portion and an associated first jaw portion, the first jaw portion has a contoured surface. The second lever has a second handle portion and an associated second jaw portion, the second jaw portion has an edge. Means are provided for pivotally mounting the first lever with the second lever, wherein the first jaw portion and the second jaw portion are opposite each other and are movable relative to each other when the first and second handle portions are compressed. The edge of the second jaw portion is movable toward the contoured surface of the first jaw portion when the first and second handle portions are compressed toward each other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for bending ceiling support rods that support a suspended ceiling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for bending ceiling support rods that is lightweight and easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool as defined above wherein the tool may be used and operated with one hand.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tool as defined above that is formed of two levers, each lever being formed of from a flat, metallic sheet.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken together with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.